The present invention relates to compressible, low density ground calcium carbonate and a related method of preparation.
Calcium carbonate is widely used in the manufacture of pharmaceutical, nutraceutical and vitamin tablets. For example, calcium carbonate is an active ingredient in non-prescription antacids and oral calcium supplements. In the manufacture of these tablets, calcium carbonate originates as a powder lacking cohesiveness and compactability. Accordingly, tablet manufacturing typically includes a granulation process to convert powdered calcium carbonate into granules that are compactable into tablets.
Granulation processes include both dry granulation and wet granulation. Dry granulation includes aggregating powdery particles under high pressure without the application of moisture or heat. Wet granulation is more commonly used over dry granulation, and includes the wetting of powdery particles with a binder before drying and sieving the resulting granules. Known wet granulation processes include high shear granulation, extrusion and spheronization, and spray drying. However, calcium carbonate granules that are formed according to these known processes generally exhibit high densities, ultimately inhibiting their compressibility into tablets of a satisfactory hardness. In addition, calcium carbonate granules formed according to these known processes can exhibit small pore size, low porosity, and unsatisfactory surface area.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved system and method for forming compressible calcium carbonate. In particular, there remains a need for an improved system and method for preparing a highly compactable calcium carbonate that can be implemented across a range of pharmaceutical, nutraceutical and supplement formulations.